The Coming Darkness
by xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx
Summary: A near-death experience? A new power! And a pinch of Faxness... What happens when Fang comes home with a new girl-friend? Will Max ever learn to trust Jeb again? ...And what does The Voice mean about The Coming Darkness!
1. Falling from grace

**My first fanfic! Yay... I hope you like it!! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, unfortunately i'm not genius enough to come up with Maximum Ride! :-( (Yeah obviously i'm balling my eyes right now!) lol **

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx **

Chapter 1 : Falling from Grace

"And then can we get tacos and cupcakes?! Oooh! Ooooh! And I really, really, REALLY want some of those chocolate buttons! And-"

"Nudge please!" I slowed, and yelled over the roaring wind "What ever you want okay? Just _stop_ talking!"

Yeah, maybe I was being harsh… but you try listening to Nudge talking ten to the dozen for over an hour… without a single breathe! A girl – even a genetically mutated Avian Hybrid – can only take so much!

Not to mention The Headache was coming back, like, right now…

_Crud!_ My vision blurred, and I began to drop, the wind flipped me and I was speeding head-first through the air. I wavered in and out of consciousness, aware of yells from above. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the ground rushing-up to meet me…..

_Jeez! What is wrong with me?! My wings! God _what_ is wrong with my wings?! _

_Open darn it! _I screamed inwardly, but my wings stretched behind me limp and useless.

_I am gonna die! I am so gonna die! _

Suddenly the world slowed down, jumping in steps like in a slide show or freeze-frame. Impact with the solid ground was mere seconds away, which was when it all went dark………..

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**A cliffie because i'm evil Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**I know it's short.. but my next chappy will be longer i promise! R&R and if you give me 2 reviews i will type up the next chappy and you find out if Max lives or dies!!**

**Rubs hands together and says: "Excellent!" (you've seen the simpsons right?!)**

**R&R PLZ!!**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	2. Darkness… and The Dark Angel

**Okay sorry it took so long but I had LOADS of homework... I hope you like my next chappy!!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 2: Darkness… and The Dark Angel

Darkness….

It smothered me like a blanket, I tried to make a sound, move a fraction, even open my eyes… nothing.

I supposed I was deaf because all sound and awareness of the world outside my abyss was… shall I say non-existent?

I couldn't feel any inch of my body and since all thought had escaped me I had to make do with fragmented emotions.

Afraid, lonely, hurt? I couldn't tell. Guilt… that was the worst. It filled me up seeping into every fibre of my being…. if I could only remember why I was so guilty!

And then a single beautiful image filled my mind….. Wings. Soft golden wings, snowy white wings, and black wings, the most beautiful of them all…

Something clicked in my mind – the flock!

I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly one to pray, but then, in the depths of that bottomless pit that I couldn't escape from, I prayed… hard.

My mind felt fuzzy, almost heavy, and thought was so much effort, but I knew that I had to try.

_Please _I begged _If you can hear me – whoever you are – let me go back to them, my flock! I have to protect them! I'm not done yet! I have so much more to give! _

Nothing changed and I sunk inside myself, deep into a place I didn't know existed. I stayed like that for what felt like hours, but it could've of been minutes, seconds.

Each and every second dragging on for an eternity.

"Max?" A voice hissed. "Max!? Please! Wake up! For God sake WAKE UP!!"

I glared into the darkness begging silently for the voice to _shut up! _And suddenly a face appeared above me. I smiled, _Fang!_

Beautiful, dark eyes shone brightly, searchingly. He tilted his head, concern furrowing his brow.

Suddenly the darkness lessened, light pouring into me and around me as the utter black receded at the edge of my vision.

"She's gonna be okay!" Fang informed the flock, who surrounded me.

"Hey guys," I muttered weakly, trying in vain to sit up.

"Max!" Nudge yelled, squeezing next to me, "I was so scared, I thought you were – oh I don't know but I was really worried! You in the sky and then you weren't and you hit the ground REALLY HARD! Are you okay?!"

For once I was glad to hear Nudge's incessant talking and managed a feeble smile, "Yeah, 'course."

Okay so maybe I wasn't completely truthful about that. I shot Fang a pleading look.

"Okay guys," he said "Give Max some space, yeah? Just go and sit by that tree… on... err... guard." he finished quickly and Iggy herded the others away.

"You hurt bad?" he whispered, helping me into a sitting position.

"Erm," I flexed my limbs (all six of them!) and a sharp twang travelled down my leg. Seeing my pained expression Fang frowned – Mr emotional eh? - and reached for the mini-medical kit in his pocket.

Fang leant close to me, "What happened?" he asked concerned, "Was it the pain?" he whispered more quietly.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I just remember the darkness…."

**Hmm creepy.. er.. sorta...**

**Well? Tell me what ya think! that little button and just a few words - that's all I need!**

**So.. R&R and my next chappy will be up A S A P!**

**yours crazily**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	3. Fly Away Home

**Hi ya my freaky readers... the next chappy is up! I hope ya like it and... please review!**

**Disclaimer: I think you can guess?**

Chapter 3: Fly Away Home

Screams; they echoed clearly and harshly around my aching head. Red… blood? Oh God there was so much of it!

"Report!" I yelled, but no answer came, "Fang! Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! REPORT!"

The silence was deafening.

A feeling of distress washed over me, followed by complete and utter despair.

And a single piercing shriek cut through the darkness, that had now surrounded me, like a knife. Fuzzy shapes zoomed in and out around me, forcing me to lose all sense of direction.

"Max!" screeched Angel's high-pitched disembodied voice.

"I'm coming!" I yelled scrambling around, seriously panicking!

_Where am I? _I thought _What is going on!?_

I ran… as fast as I could, anywhere – everywhere! I had to find them! Horrific images filled my mind; the flock hurt…. the flock dea- _No! I can't think like that! _

And then came the sobbing, quiet and heart-rending, reaching deep into my soul…

I felt it before I saw it… danger! A danger greater than we had ever faced before… it was coming – and fast! Speeding towards me mercilessly……. And it loomed out of the darkness…………..

"Nooooo!" I screamed, sitting up so fast I nearly fell out of the tree I had fallen asleep in and looked around me wildly. Stars littered the black skies, blinking lazily.

Fang held on to my arm, "Max!" he said quickly, "It's alright! It was just a dream!"

I gasped, trying to slow my breathing and looked meaningfully at Fang, shaking my head slightly.

That's what's so great about Fang, he didn't look at me as though I was a lunatic, or ask questions. He just _got me. _You know? He could tell at a glance what I needed him to do. We had this connection that didn't need words – just a single look .

Even with everything that was going on, I was happy knowing I wasn't -and never would- be going through it alone.

"I'll wake the flock." Said Fang letting go of my arm. I smiled at him appreciatively.

We gathered in a clearing preparing to take off, "Where to?" Fang asked and the flock looked at me expectantly.

"Home." I said quickly and we _swooped _off into the night……..

**Awww.. i quite like that ending (of the chappy not story duh!)**

**Hmmm... where is home i wonder? Well review and you'll find out!**

**I hope you liked me latest chappy... R&R!!**

**yours manically**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	4. That ‘Oh so helpful’ Voice

**Two chapters in one night! i think i'm on a roll! OK so this isn't my favourite chapter but was necessary for the story to sorta develop... :-)... hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: Hello not James Patterson Duh!**

Chapter 4: That 'Oh so helpful' Voice

We flew… and flew….

The journey was hard, but knowing we would be home at the end of it kept us going.

Home….

That word sounded so… _alien_. Home for us was my mum's – yes _mum's_- house. I hadn't known Mrs Martinez was my mum for long, and distanced myself and the flock from her soon after we had found out.

Ok, don't get me wrong… Mrs Martinez being my mum was like… a dream come true, but it wasn't totally _me – _if you catch my drift.

Getting tied down somewhere for too long was dangerous… and not just for the flock, for mum and Ella too, which was why we had to leave; for their safety – and ours.

This visit was needed… the flock needed some sense of security – _I _needed some sense of security - even if it was just for a while.

Something was coming – something bad - I could sense it and I was pretty sure that was what my dreams meant too – yes dream_s. _Ever since we had decided to leave for mum's, I had been getting them – the same one over and over. God help me, it was driving me insane!

**It's necessary Max. It's all part of the bigger picture.**

The voice put in.

_Oh wow, Thank you sooo much for that useful piece of information! _I hissed silently, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

That was another thing… the voice. Jeez it would not _shut up_ and kept putting in totally pointless – and irritating! –words of advice. '**Save the world Max!**' '**Keep on track Max!**' '**Concentrate Max!**'

As if I didn't have enough on my mind!

**You can't save them all Max.**** Sacrifices have to be made.**

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _What?!_ I stopped flying abruptly sinking slightly in the air, nearly causing a collision with the flock stretched out behind me in a long line.

"Max? What's wrong?" Came Nudge's tired voice.

_We really should rest soon. _I reminded myself, the poor kid hadn't slept for days!

"Let's go down guys – you deserve a break." I yelled above the roaring wind. Slowly, in perfect formation, we glided in a clearing, taking the cover of nearby trees.

_Who?! _I yelled inwardly at my voice, _Who can't I save? What sacrifices?!_

And the voice was silent. _Surprise! Surprise! _I thought wryly.

_You didn't mean… the flock?! _

That 'Oh so helpful' Voice decided this was the time to stay silent.

_Well you're wrong! _I added stubbornly. _No one's even gonna need saving – or sacrificing for that matter… so just shut up! _More to reassure myself the voice was just ranting than anything else.

_God please let The voice just be ranting! _I mumbled frantically.

I sank into a sitting position against an old tree, resting my throbbing head in my hands. It hit me then that I had no idea what I was doing… was taking the flock to my mum's really the right thing to do!?

_UHHRRGG! _I thought. _This is not the time to be having a mental break-down! I need to be strong!_

So planting a false smile on my face and went over to the flock, who by now was over half-way through finishing the food we had packed.

"Someone was hungry!" I mumbled smiling and each of the flock gave me a sheepish grin – except Fang of course, keeping his face impassive.

_**Later:**_

After checking the others were asleep, silently – as always – Fang crept over to me.

"Hey" He muttered.

"Hey" I replied sullenly.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked carefully.

I began shredding a leaf, "Do you think I made the right choice?" There was no need to elaborate – Fang knew instantly what I was talking about.

"Everything you do is right." He said simply and blushed _– blushed?!_ He tried again, "Your instincts have never been wrong before. Don't doubt yourself" he said giving me a half-smile and somehow… it made me feel better.

Fang leant close to me and awkwardly patted my hand. "G'night…" he mumbled.

"Night." I replied, feeling almost… _fuzzy_ and confused……

**Just a lil' bit o' Fax there for ya...**

**if you want more/less in future please review and tell me!!**

**I hope you liked the chapter please review and i promise the next chapter will be better!!**

**Yours insanely**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	5. Tears in Heaven

**Chapter 5 is up! Okay i'm quite pleased with the ending of this chappy... so please review and tell me what YOU think! **

**I hope yas all enjoy it!**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**

Chapter 5: Tears in Heaven

We arrived at mum's the next day and she was only too glad to have us, we settled down and felt …. almost _happy_!

But, of course it wasn't right for us hard-working, world-saving, butt-kicking mutants to actually get _settled _and what got thrown our way next, sure as H.E. double toothpicks sucked!

We had been at Dr Martinez's house for two blissful days… and this was where blissfulness came to an end.

There was a knock on the door and mum's glance darted back and forward, from us to the door… us to the door. I frowned at her.

"I'll get it." I offered.

"N-" She began, and the door shuddered open.

My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. "Jeb!?" I spat.

"Max!" he said smiling and tilted his head slightly at the flock, "How are you doing?"

Slowly and purposefully I turned to look at Dr Martinez and she stared intently at the ground.

"You knew about this!?" I yelled at her, flipping my head round to glare at Jeb. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I hissed with contempt.

"It's nice to see you too…" He said cheerfully throwing down his coat.

The flocked stood up behind me, staring him down – apart from Iggy, who just glared in his general direction.

"It's alright guys," began mum, "I invited Jeb." I raised my eyebrows, giving her my 'this better be good' look. She look into my eyes desperately, "He's not the bad guy Max! He's not!"

I shook my head wearily, looking at her hard, "And I suppose he told you this? How can you believe this man?!" I shouted gesturing to her wildly.

_Whoa Max! _I thought _Keep it together now. Don't let the flock see this guy getting to you!_

I smiled at Jeb evilly; and he looked taken back. "Is there something you want?" I said sweetly, seething inwardly.

"Yes!" he said quickly, "To be a part of your life! I'm here to help! You've just got to trust me!"

I leaned in close to him, whispering loudly enough for the flock to here, "Hello? And I'm being serious here – Are you actually stupid enough to think I'm EVER going to trust you!?" I pretended to be thinking hard a moment, chewing my bottom lip, "On second thought… you probably are!"

And with that I headed for the door, getting ready to put as much distance between the flock and that ass-h – I mean _Jeb_ – as possible….. But that was when the headache hit, harder and harsher than ever before… my head was splitting, my eyes feeling like they were popping out of my skull. I screamed at the top of my lungs… but still the pain exploded from my head, I could feel it spreading, seeping into every corner of my body. I writhed in agony.

Suddenly images flashed before my eyes:

A female whitecoat; tall and thin, grinning gleefully, a long syringe squirting a yellow liquid in her hand.

Then flashes of colour: blood red, white, brown and grey – like the fur of an Eraser - and then deep, ominous and unforgiving black.

The last image was Fang, a huge Eraser held his arms and he struggled wildly in slow motion to free himself, but what scared me the most was his face; screwed up with tears spilling down his cheeks, he was screaming – though no sound could be heard - and reaching out for something.

The sight made me sick to my stomach. Who could possibly do this?! What could possibly be so terrible to force Fang to lift his mask?! I tried to squeeze my eyes shut, to block out the terrible image, but it kept playing and replaying inside my mind. The anguish on his face made tears fall down my own cheeks, and pain – emotional and physical pulsed around my convulsing body…...

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Oooh did you like it!? Poor Fang! What is going on with Max!? Hmmm and all when Jeb appears out of know where!!**

**What happens next?! Well review and then i'll put up my next chappy and tell you!!**

**Well i REALLY hope you liked it!**

**R&R!!**

**Yours... err.. strangely**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	6. STOA

**Here's my next chappy guys! Soz it took so long!!**

**I thought i'd mention my brilliant reviewers to yas: **sparkleglitz01, philokiller, skipp20, fangedwardiggybellamaxnudge..., MeggieandFarid4evr, powerkitty, bfe111, luckyhikari. **(if i left anyone off it was an accident - just let me know and i'll add it!)**

**Thnx for reviewing guys!  
Chappy 6: hope you like it and please review!**

Chapter 6: S.T.O.A

The pain was subsiding slowly, and I became aware of a low moaning close to my head, it was several minutes before I realised it was coming from _me_.

Cracking my eyes open slightly I saw Fang cradling me to his chest, rocking me gently whilst making comforting shushing noises in my ear.

_Oh Max!_ I berated myself, _Have some dignity! _

"Uh Fang?" I mumbled.

He looked into my eyes searchingly, concerned, "What is it Max?" He leant close to me.

"You can kinda let go of me now." I said, and blushing furiously Fang propped me into a sitting position and moved away. His face switched to impassive in the blink of an eye.

"Are you –" Began Nudge.

"I'm fine!" I muttered, swaying gently as I got to my feet. _Twice! _I thought sullenly. _In two days! I have _got_ to pull myself together!_

"Max!" Jeb said, relief washing over his face, and I snarled, crossing my arms.

"We need to talk." He said seriously and something shone in his eyes – something I had never seen him show before… it was a fear, a terror that seemed to radiate from his entire being. "It's important."

I nodded uncertainly, a burning curiosity getting the better of me. "Fang," I said quickly, "You're in charge."

--

I stepped into the secluded garden, with Jeb close behind me. "What is it Jeb?" I sighed, plastering a bored expression to my tear streaked face.

"It's going to happen Max! Soon!" I slowly raised an eyebrow. "The world Max! – Total Destruction!"

I laughed bitterly, "Oh? Is that all? And there was me thinking it was going to be something _really _important!"

He gritted his teeth, "Max you have to listen to me!"

"You know, the really sad thing here is that you actually think I'm going to!" I said, smiling at him with mock sympathy.

He shook his head in despair, "Itex –"

"The school." I interrupted.

"_The school_ is down Max…" I gave him my 'No Duh!' look, "But that wasn't the worst of it! There's more to do yet! More battles to win!"

"Oh Jeb, you have sooo been watching too much T.V!" I hissed.

"Itex is just a branch of a much greater entity!" He carried on, I frowned, looking at him sceptically, "I found a file Max, in the school! A file no one was ever supposed to read!"

"Well if no one was ever supposed to read it why did some one put it in a _file_?!" I said pointedly, the expression on Jeb's face was _priceless._

"Max! For God Sake! Is. this. a. joke. to. you!?" He fumed.

I shrugged, and almost snickered as Jeb's face turned from red to a deep purple. "Max, it's so much bigger – so much more is at stake this time! Please Max! Please listen!"

I glanced at the house and sighed, "What did your file say Jeb?" I mumbled grudgingly.

It wasn't just that I didn't trust _him_ that made me put aside what he was saying; it was because I didn't _want_ to believe it! If what he was saying had even the tiniest ounce of truth in it, then me and the flock were in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

Jeb drew to his full height, "Well, I've been doing research in a small facility with the few surviving employees of Itex…"

_You just keep going _I thought my rage flaring and spreading like wild-fire. _I will so kick your – and you Whitecoat friend's – butt from here to Christmas. _

"Well, we stumbled on a file, which told us of other Global companies who did experiments like us." I flinched, "Max there's whole networks of 'Itex's – though not under the same name. Their connection? They all originate from the same small business! It's called The S.T.O.A." He stopped, awaiting my response.

"S.T.O.A.?" I scratched my head thoughtfully, "Sadistic Team Of Assholes, right?"

"Don't be stupid Max." He said quietly, "The S.T.O.A is turning on itself, trying to gain power and it's going to take the world down with it! The World needs you!"

"So? I'm done saving the world Jeb – go create some mutant _freaking_ fish to help you!"

Jeb shrank back like he had been stung. _You think that's bad?! Try being a kid with wings for crying out loud!_

"You don't understand!" He whined, "Max, these people know you took down Itex – a part of _their_ company – you're their biggest threat, not to mention that they're gonna want someone to blame and well … take down…."

I glared at him, "Why would you tell _me_ this if it was the truth?! Why should I believe you?!"

Jeb looked into my eyes earnestly, "Because if you don't Maximum Ride, the flock are going to die."

_Crud._

**Yep; crud. dun dun dun! Hope yas like it! Yes? No?! REVIEW!**

**I have got a brief outline for my next chappy, but if there's anything you particularly want to see TELL ME! (you can put it in your review - anon. review is enabled!) E.G more fax/ less fax etc!!**

**Hope you keep R&R-ing! :-)**

**yours randomly (lol i am soo random!)**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	7. Nothing at All

**Okay i'm really sorry i have written in like - a week! but i've been seriously ill and haven't been able to get on the laptop... Soz!! Well here's my next chappy anyway - and i know it's short... but ... i've nearly finished the next chappy and will put it up A.S.A.P.!! Thnx to all my brill reviewers... and special thnx to Autumn.. my first sorta like anon reviewer (if that makes sense!!) Keep reviewing!**

**I hope you like it!! PLEASE R&R!!**

Chapter 7: Nothing at All

"What's going on Max?" Fang asked evenly, emotionlessly.

_Shocker there hey?_

I looked at Fang and bit my bottom lip, I would have to tell him sometime – he had a right to know!

"We're in trouble Fang," I sighed, keeping my voice low so the flock wouldn't hear. "If what Jeb says is true – which I'm still not sure it is, then S.T.O.A. are gonna be after us." I briefly explained what Jeb had said.

Fang ran a hand through his dark, tangled hair, "So, what we gonna do Max?" He asked looking at me with unfocused eyes, worry furrowing his brow.

"We're gonna stay here – that is until we figure out where S.T.O.A is and what our best form of attack is." He nodded distantly and coughed.

"Err, Max?"

I looked at him, "Mmmm?"

"When you –" He shifted uncomfortably, "When you passed out you were saying my name… I was just wondering what was going on in that head of yours?"

_Oh God! _I whimpered inwardly _I said that out loud?!_

He tilted his head and I stared at the floor, "I just saw flashing images – you must've been one of them." I shrugged. Fang raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

_Ug! How is it you know me so well!?_ I huffed at him silently.

"It was nothing Fang. Honestly." With out looking into his eyes I jumped up silently and went into the Garden, unfurling my wings in the blink of an eye and taking to darkening skies.

"Yeah…" I mumbled unhappily, "Nothing at all."

**Short but sweet... hope yas like it... now reviewwwwww!! Keep reading.. next chappy will be up soooooonn!!**

**Yours absolutely coo koo - ly!!**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	8. Love is in the Air!

**Hi peeps... again sorry it's been so long!! Here's another chappy i hope you like it... READ!! and please REVIEW!!**

**I hope ya likes it!!... **

Chapter 8: Love is in the Air...?!

Whoosh! The skies flashed by, a blur of colours surrounding me as I dipped and dived and swooped…

Free was the only word that could describe it; free and beautiful.

Happiness swelled inside me like a balloon…

_I should get back… _I realised.

Back to reality, back to being a mutant freak… with mutant troubles.

And with that I made a sharp turn and dive-bombed; loving the feeling of the wind sweeping through my tangled hair. The ground rushed towards me and I pulled up seconds before impact.

Walking through the back door, I was greeted by whispers… and a high-pitched giggling.

"Love is in the air!" grinned Angel in a sing-song voice.

"Angel! You can't tell anyone! Promise you won't!!" Came Nudge's frantic voice, her big, brown eyes gazed at Angel pleadingly.

"Relax," she said coolly, "Your secret's safe with me!" she laughed, "I still can't believe you-"

"Max!" Nudge yelled over Angel, her cheeks now beetroot, "You're just in time for dinner!"

I coughed suspiciously, "So what were you guys talking about?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing!" they said in union, casting each other a sly glance.

Shrugging my shoulders I went into the dining room where Iggy was cooking something. I sniffed and sighed contently. "That smells _delicious_!"

I counted the flock. _Gazzy, Iggy, Total, Angel and Nudge – where's Fang?!_

"Where's Fang?" I asked conversationally. Iggy shrugged his shoulders.

"Been out a lot recently – haven't you noticed?"

I grunted. _Maybe I had – gee I don't know saving the friggin world on my mind!_

_Pull it together Max__! _I thought silently.

Dr Martinez, Ella, _Jeb _and the remaining flock sat around the large, oak dining table. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." I said more to myself than anyone else.

Watching us mutant freaks eat must be pretty horrific. Within thirty seconds we'd each downed at least five slices of cheesy pizza – hey! When we get hungry, we get **hungry**!

The front door creaked open.

_Enter Fang!_

"Hey guys…" muttered Fang, "Err… I brought someone for tea – hope you don't mind…"

Dr Martinez smiled, "Of course not, I'll just set another place."

Fang smiled gratefully, he stepped away from the door revealing a slim figure with sleek red hair, "Meet my new girlfriend – Mia…"

My mouth dropped open……..

**OMFG! **

**Well what ya think?! PLEASE review!! Next chappy will be up soon if YOU review... yes YOU! right there!! PLEASE!!**

**Yours errr.. totally dementedly!!**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	9. If looks could kill!

**Hello my freaky people! Next chappy! Can i hear a Whoop! Whoop!? So what's Max gonna say to Fang's new GF?! Keep reading to find out!!**

**And PlEaSe reviewwwwwwwww!!**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 9: If looks could kill

"Dr Martinez thank you _so_ much for letting me stay – this dinner is delicious!" Mia said, her silky voice making everyone – minus yours friggin' truly - smile.

"The dinner is completely down to Iggy. He's quite the chef" Martinez told her.

Mia leaned forward in her chair – _My_ flipping chair! – and whispered across the table, "But I thought he was _blind?!_"

Iggy's jaw hardened, his face glowing crimson – my blood boiled. "He might be blind, but he's not friggin' Deaf! – And I bet he could out cook anything you could make by miles!" I yelled over the table. All eyes stared at me, Mia's big, oval eyes widening at my sudden outburst.

I stood up hastily near-enough throwing my plate into the washing bowl, "I've lost my appetite." I hissed through clenched teeth, marching to the back door and slamming it behind me.

_I need to fly! _Was all I could think, as my whole body radiated fury. _For a long time!_

_--_

_Two_ hours! Two whole hours I was gone, but Little Miss Perfect was still sitting at the table when I crept into the kitchen!

And get this! Everyone (including Iggy!) was laughing -tears streaking down their faces! - As _Mia_ told them some rubbish that was meant to be funny!

Noticing me, Little Miss Sunshine –note sarcasm!? – coughed and fell silent. The flock spun around and grinned sheepishly – yeah minus Fang, who just looked like Fang; if slightly tense.

"Max…" Came Mia's light, innocent tone, cutting through the awkward silence like a knife. "Can I have a word?" I growled in agreement, following her grudgingly into the hallway.

"Listen," She began, pouting, "About the little scene at the table, it was a terrible misunderstanding – and I apologise! I didn't mean what I said to be offensive – it was an honest mistake! And – well – I just hope it won't get in the way of us becoming friends, as I imagine we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now. So – friends?!" She smiled sweetly.

_Don't let her know she gets to you! _I thought to myself.

"Of course." I hissed, a sarcastic edge to my voice, that Mia pretended not to notice.

"I know it must be awkward." I raised an eyebrow slightly, "Fang told me you used to be a couple and everything… I hope you don't mind us – "

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Me and Fang were NEVER a _couple_! Like never ever! We – just - _No_!"

She smiled sympathetically, an evil gleam in her eyes, "Of course you weren't!" She smirked and I looked _daggers_ at her. "Well, I'm glad we had this little chat!" and with that she flounced back into the kitchen, my eyes burning holes into her back.

**Oh yes... if looks could kill! I hope yas loved it!!**

**I'm sensing a confrontation between Max and Fang coming up!! You gotta keep R&Ring! - i've nearly finished next chappy so just say if/when...**

**Hope ya liked it**

**Yours Freakily xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	10. Confessions of a Teenage Mutant Freak…

**Okay... here's Max confronting Fang... just as i promised...dun dun dun!! hope yas love it!**

**I got quite a few reviews in like two days for my last chappy - thanx! Keep R&Ring and tell me what ya think!!**

Chapter 10: Confessions of a Teenage Mutant Freak…

Mia stayed for _hours_; I just sulked in my room feeling betrayed. I just couldn't sit there and watch Fang drool over her – it was enough to make _anyone_ sick!

This, unfortunately, gave me time to think…

Why _did_ I care so much?! I mean the fact that Fang actually had a girlfriend _really_ peed me off! Why though?!

I hugged my knees. I'm not sure if you've noticed, my faithful reader, but the life of a teenage mutant freak is lonely. I've got the flock, of course, but I'm the leader… so when it comes to the little ones I can't show weakness, me appearing strong is what makes them so strong…

But then there's Fang; Fang my strong, impassive, right-hand man. We both were outcasts, loners… just different I s'pose, which brought us together. I needed him for me to be strong – and until now I had thought he had needed me too!

If he had some _girlfriend, _then it was just me again… me against the whole friggin' world… and man that sucked!

I felt alone, abandoned.

I wasn't as strong as I made out I was… with out Fang… I couldn't be strong at all…

--

It was ten before I heard the front door finally judder shut as Mia left… and I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

I still refused to show my face though – I mean how could the flock let her stay?! Was I the _only_ person who could see how _awful _she was?! Was I the only person who actually cared!!

I was disturbed from my dark thoughts by a light knocking on my door. "Come in." I mumbled darkly.

Fang hovered nervously between my room and the door. I raised my eyebrows, "Yes?"

He cleared his throat, "You're annoyed aren't you?" he said finally.

"Well gee no duh!" I muttered harshly, my voice dripping with sarcasm – no doubt my favourite emotion…

"So have you figured out why Sherlock?! Could it possibly be that just when the flock need you most you go off gallivanting and get yourself a flipping girlfriend – a red-head!? Surprise! Surprise! Or maybe it's that, after she's a complete and utter beeyaaatch to Iggy, you just sit there, not even defending him?! Or maybe – just maybe - it's because you said to her that we were a COUPLE!!" I yelled, my voice rising steadily.

My fists clench I breathed deeply.

Fang open and shut his mouth like a fish – yeah not the first time. "I'm not sure if you've noticed Max, but there is really much saving of the world going on here! Or does watching T.V. and stuffing our faces count?! What is it with you and red-heads?!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes – a look that's been known to scare the hell out of fully-grown erasers.

Fang carried on quickly, meeting my hard gaze, "And she made a mistake okay?! Anyone would have asked how a blind-kid could bake! He didn't need defending!" Fang said evenly – probably the longest sentence I'd ever heard him utter!

"You know that's bull Fang!" I hissed, "And what the H-E- double tooth-picks did you say about _us_ to your precious _girlfriend_?!"

Fang gulped, "I just said that we… err… you know… about what happened in _the cave_ and she just assumed…" he trailed off.

"Fang, how could you tell _anyone _that!? For God's sake next you'll be telling her we have wings!" He blushed scarlet. I widened my eyes, "Fang! You didn't??" I spat venomously.

He looked hurt –actual emotion, shocker hey? "You know I would never tell anyone that! Max?!" he whispered, "How can you say that?! Don't you trust me?!" His crumpled face showed alarm; he'd let his guard down… and it REALLY scared me.

"You know what Fang?" I muttered sadly, "I'm not sure I do anymore…"

I shook my head staring hard at the floor. My eyes filled with tears, blinking them away, I averted my eyes from Fang's penetrating gaze.

"Maybe you should go." I muttered quietly.

"Max…" Fang said haltingly.

"Goodnight Fang." I said quickly, my voice cold and hard as I held open the door. Forlornly he shuffled out of the room.

And I closed the door behind him……….

**Awww! Poor Max!... Poor Fang! **

**Next chappys gonna be gd (i hope!) it's nearly finished so keep reviewing and i'll post it ASAP!!**

**yours absolutely loonily!!**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	11. There’s no Escape

**My next chappy... seriously short - but crucial and sorta creepy... **

**hope you likey!**

Chapter 11: There's no Escape

_**It's coming Max.**_

_**You don't have much longer.**_

_**You're running out of time. I can see It. **_

_**It's getting closer…..**_

_**closer….**_

_**closer….**_

_**You waited. You shouldn't have.**_

_**Here It comes **__**Max.**_

_**It's bigger than before… **_

_**Harder, harsher Max.**_

_**This time you won't escape. There **_**is**_** no escape,**_

_**And **__**It's all your fault Max…**_

_**You're going to lose them.**_

_**Time to watch the feathers fly……………..**_

**_--_**

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!! What's going on?! What's going to happen next!? Keep reading to find out!**

**B T W thanx a lot for all my lovely reviews! They're really helping! Keep R&Ring!**

**Fly On**

**Yours Evilly**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	12. U and A guys! Life or Death…

**So so so so so so (etc.) soz it's taken so long for next chappy... been busy and blah blah blah....**

**Any hoo.... hope you like this chappy... next chappy should be up tomoz (at the latest) all going well...**

**so... enjoy!**

Chapter 12: U and A guys! Life or Death….

I sat up quickly; my breath coming in short, sharp gasps.

_**You're going to lose them Max….**_

_**Lose them Max…………… **_

_**Lose them ……………….**_

_**Lose them……………….**_

A mirthless laugh resounded in my head.

I stifled a sob, throwing back the covers and leapt from my bed. Running across the hall, I barged in to Fang's room.

Fang was at the window-sill staring forlornly into the darkened skies. Startled, he spun around to face me, "What's wrong!?" He asked quickly, seeing my terrified face through the darkness that enclosed us.

"Fang we have to go." I hissed, he raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Now."

"I'll get the boys." he said, rushing silently out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flock gathered wide-eyed, around me outside, "U and A guys. And make it quick!" I told them firmly, "If we get separated then meet in the cave." Fang looked at the ground quickly.

Yep. _That_ cave.

I glanced at Martinez's house one last time; I wanted to leave a note or I dunno -something!But it was better this way; we didn't have time for goodbyes and last minute _notes_ – or at least that's what I told myself as we headed towards the heavens.

_God! Purrlease don't rain on us…_

I begged silently.

SuddenlyFang spun round to face me, his eyes widening.

And then I could hear it. A faint buzz miles away, slowly but surely getting louder… louder….

To a normal person it might sound like a mosquito… or the hum of far-off traffic – if they heard it at all.

But we mutant freaks knew better. That was the hum of man-made killing machines; the roar of our nightmares come back to haunt us; the sound of death and the end of life as we knew it… that my friends was the sound of The School.

**Durn durn durn...................................**

**Creepy! Keep reading! Next chappy will be gd (hopefully!)**

**So... R&R and i hope u like it!!!**

**yours (seriously outta ideas here) -ly**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	13. Run Max, Run For Your Life!

**Hey peeps! I know i said i'd get this up yesturday but there was the attack of the killer homework! Uggg! So i was way too busy fighting for my life to type it up... SOZ SOZ SOZ!!! and soz! Anyway here it is... ta da! **

**Before i go on can i just say: Great idea **InnerPsycho  
**.. thanx! And aaaaaaaaaaaannk thnx very much you got some gd ideas! Oh and special thanks to **bfe111** for all her great reviews!!! **

**Ummm... that's it so... just enjoy!!!**

Chapter 13: Run Max, Run For Your Life!

"Hello Jeb." Came a bodiless voice.

"Hello sir," Jeb said into the phone he held in his quivering hand. He gulped.

"How are the tests going?" The hard, unforgiving voice asked.

"The Subject seems quite relaxed in a normal environment – as relaxed as can be expected."

"Indeed." The voice gave a low, throaty laugh. Jeb shivered. "Well, it's time for the ultimate test."

"Ultimate test? But you said –"

"I am quite aware of what I have and have not said." The voice hissed.

"Of course sir. Sorry sir." he was answered with a grunt.

"I am displeased with the Subject. I blame you Jeb; we created the perfect killing machine, and you taught her compassion."

"It's what makes her human."

"It's what makes her weak!" the man shouted down the phone. "And I will not tolerate weakness; not now we are so close to our goal!"

Jeb opened and shut his mouth, willing himself to say something. He couldn't.

"This test will decide whether she is worthy of our cause." The voice hissed quietly, which was somehow more threatening then when he was shouting.

"I will not accept failure. Do you understand Jeb?!" his voice began again, slowly rising.

Jeb brought his hand to his mouth. "Sir no please – don't do this! There's no need! She's ready! SHE'S READY!!!" Jeb yelled.

"If she fails Jeb –"

"Nooooo!"

"If she fails, The Subject Maximum Ride will be terminated!"

Jeb sank to his knees; suddenly a loud buzzing began… coming closer… closer…

Jeb rushed to the window and looked out; his eyes widened in terror, his throat became hoarse. "NO!" he screamed into the mouthpiece, "STOP! FOR GOD'S SAKE – YOU'LL DESTROY ALL WE'VE WORKED FOR!!!"

A sob caught in his throat and a mirthless laugh resounded from the phone…

"Run Max," Jeb whimpered, "Run for your life!"

**Aaaargh! What d'ya tink? next chappy up fri/sat for sure! Hope you liked it - plz review! And keep reading!**

**OMG! The homework is attacking again! Eeeek! Must... go... fight.... will... write... soon... if... still... aliiiivvveee!!!!!!**

**=) **

**yours** **psycholy!!!**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	14. The Fight of Flight!

**Hey hey!... next chappy up... just like i promised! Okay whoop! Whoop! I hope yous like it!**

**(Just thought i'd point out - last chappy wasnot in Max's POV so she doesn't know about Jeb's testing... incase you didn't know)**

**Me: Mwa ha ha ha.. i have beaten you evil homework!!!**

**Homework: No Max... you may have won the battle... but you have not won the war!!! ha ha ha ha ha!!!**

**Me: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!**

**Anyways... hope ya like it! =)**

Chapter 14: Fight of Flight?!

Time seemed to stand still. I froze; my mind a blank. I could hear someone yelling my name from far, far away.

"Max!" someone shook me – maybe not that far away after all then, "What are we going to do?!" I snapped out of it, turning to see Nudge staring up at me terrified; her large, dark eyes boring into mine.

The dark cloud of School-created monsters glided forward. I was worried; it wasn't just Flyboys anymore – it was the next level of erasers. They swarmed with a grace and speed rivalling eagles. A metallic gleam shone through their sleek fur.

They were bigger, meaner, more threatening and _a lot_ more deadly. Their sharp fangs glinted in the rising sunlight.

_We haven't got a hope in hell!_Was all I could think.

"Right guys…" I began, my mind whirring. "Iggy," I turned to him, "I'm sure you have some bombs hidden nearby…?" he grinned shakily, "Take Gazzy with you," they began to head back into the direction of the house in a muntantly-fast run, "And hurry!"

I cracked my knuckles and turned back to Angel, Nudge and Fang. "Angel, you work on those monsters minds – their next move, their weaknesses anything you can get. 'K?" She nodded; a small, evil smile playing over her lips. I glanced back at her worriedly as she closed her eyes and chuckled to herself menacingly.

_Note to self: do not get on the wrong side of Angel._

"Can't we just run Max – do we have to fight?" Nudge asked shakily.

I ruffled her hair, frowning, "We can't outrun them Hun; don't worry," I tried to smile encouragingly, "We can kick their butts! It's nothing we haven't handled before." she gave me a small nod.

I looked to the skies; ten seconds and they'd be upon us. There had to be at least two hundred; probably more….

I had never felt so helpless; never thought there wasn't even the slightest chance we wouldn't make it; until now.

Iggy and Gazzy reappeared at our side.

_Nine seconds. _

"Okay guys get ready!"

We got into our kick-ass positions.

"Max?" Fang said to me quietly.

"Yeah?" He shuffled his feet and bit his lip. "Fang we're kinda busy…" I motioned to the on coming Flyboys.

_Seven seconds._

He frowned, "Be careful."

I gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, you too."

I turned back to the battle about to open out before us.

"Max…" Fang whispered. I looked over at him, and he just stared back with his dark eyes; giving me a mysterious, meaningful look. If a single look could say a thousand words, _that_ was sure it…

I nodded my head slightly.

Me and Fang were okay.

The awful line that had stood between us since Mia… keeping us apart… that was gone, we were us again.

And would be forever….

A calm descended on me as I held his steady gaze; until Gazzy's worried voice cut through the awful buzzing. "Uh guys? Can we kinda focus on the flyboys?!" I shook myself mentally.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Suddenly an ear-splitting roar echoed around us, my head spun. That was the war-cry.

Here comes the war…

**OOOOOOOHHHH! Next chappy is serious whoop ass... so review.. tell me wat ya tink.. is there anything peoples want in next chappy particularly?**

**me: You will not take me homework!!! Never!!!!! Ahhhhhh! (must go kick butt... next chappy up tomoz probs...)**

**=) yours kick butt - ly!!!**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


	15. To Go Out With A BANG!

**Hey... next chappy! Woo! This is my longest chappy eva!!! Thnx to all my brill reviewers... i took into account all the tips you gave me... so i hope you's all like it! **

**And tell me wat ya tink!!!**

**Enjoy.....**

Chapter 15: To Go Out With A BANG!

The first-line of flyboys were strong – too strong.

Two amazingly large flyboys floated over to me going for my stomach so fast I could hardly see their fists moving. I gasped as metal met flesh… and rose several feet in the air; going into a spinning kick.

I heard a satisfying 'crunch!' as my foot connected with one's neck, but there was no time for celebrations; the next one was soon coming at me, hard and fast… and the next one… and next one.

The numbers were endless; we could easily over power one, two maybe even five at a time, but if they started attacking in larger groups… it's bye-bye bird-kids….

Three of the great metal mutants crashed into me; throwing me several feet down to the ground. I breathed fast and deeply; temporarily winded.

I grappled with the furry beasts, trying to push them off.

'Crack!' An incredibly heavy flyboy landed on my arm – _hard._ I hissed in pain, and its black, beady eyes seemed to be laughing at me.

"Ooooh…" I grunted, "You are sooo gonna pay for that!" he titled his head mockingly, smiling – if that was even possible.

Abruptly I leaped towards him slamming my hands over his ears with as much force as I could muster.

'Pop!' His face crumpled and he held his head into his hands – or should I say _paws_?!

In one fluid movement I jumped several feet above him and landed heavily – on his back!

"Oomph!" he crumpled to the ground.

"I did warn you." I muttered innocently.

Angel was several feet above me – whenever too many flyboys approached she would stare hard at them… suddenly they'd go for _each other_, fists flying. The wind whistled through their thin, graceful wings, and in a few seconds they'd come crashing down to earth.

_Well done sweetie! _I thought to her encouragingly, she sent me a mental wave of emotion – gratefulness; though I could sense the fear and desperation coming with it.

The mental-fighting was really taking it out of her. _Poor thing… _

Fang kicked ass with ease; driven with rage and passion; blaming each and every one of the monsters for the years we were locked up in dog-crates…. and seriously making them pay for it…

Gazzy was hopping from foot to foot and weaving through the metal-monsters – until it almost looked like he was dancing! _Go Gazz! _

Iggy was crouched behind Nudge and seemed to be pushing powder – no doubt gun-powder – into a tiny tube; while Nudge hit a furry beast with a perfect round-house kick, in the stomach; sucking-in air he doubled over in agony. _Go karate kid! _I thought, glowing with pride.

_My flock kicks butt!_

"Take that you great furry lump!" I hissed through clenched teeth; incapacitating another flyboy. My right arm made my face screw-up in pain.

**It's broken.**My un-helpful little voice put in.

_Oh great! _I thought sarcastically. _That's all I need!_

**Behind you. **The tinny voice added.

"Whoa!" I muttered. Another thirty flyboys were approaching fast – no time to think; I ran super-speed and took off in their direction.

"Whoosh!" My wings sped out to my sides, slowing me down as I came up to the grimacing group.

They swarmed at me as one, and I kicked and punched and jabbed as hard and as fast as I could; super-speed! – They didn't stand a chance!

Panting I gazed at the destruction I had caused… motionless flyboys were littered on the ground below me. The few remaining mutants were being taken care of by other members of the flock; in-between the frequent BOOMS! of Iggy's small explosions.

_My god! _I thought _We're actually going to make it!!! _I felt like laughing - or crying, but instead I sharpened my features into scowl, ready to pick of the last flyboys.

I got ready to see how bad the flock was hurt – but before I could, I heard that familiar buzzing – _again!_

Glancing behind me I could see another few hundred flyboys speeding towards us.

_Oh crud__…_

"Guys! Here come more! _Get ready!_" I screeched. They ran to my side; split lips, grazed legs, ripped clothes and wings bent at funny angles; we were in bad shape. _We aren't gonna win this time… _I muttered inwardly.

Total came at a running gait to our sides; no doubt he had been hiding in a nearby tree.

"Total what you are doing here?!" Angel cooed.

He sniffed, "If we go… we go together!" Total said quickly. I raised my eyebrows impressed at his sudden show of bravery, and Angel rapped her thin bruised arms around his dark, furry neck; burying her pale face in his fur.

When the flyboys were mere metres away Total coughed, "Guys – you wouldn't mind if I…" he motioned to a nearby tree.

"No. 'Course not." Gazzy sighed, and with his tail between his legs Total trotted for the cover of the trees, I rolled my eyes. _So much for _his_bravery!_

The flyboys swarmed at us like bees; we fought as hard as we could, but we were tired… and they were strong.

Iggy thrashed-out quickly, and I wasn't surprised when every hit met its mark. Nudge stayed by his side all the time and shouted over the noise to him now and then; each reply he gave seemed to give her a little more strength.

A particularly nasty flyboy grabbed Nudge, she shrieked as he twisted her leg… I heard an awful crunch and she bit her lip in her effort not to cry.

She struggled against him to no avail.

"Nooooo!" Iggy yelled above the fighting, and at lightening speed he was at Nudge's side, punching the wolf-like beast in the snout again and again. "Let. Her. Go." He snarled with each punch, but the beast just hissed viciously.

Iggy took in a deep breath and kicked him right where a man – of any species – does not want to be kicked! Howling in pain, the flyboy dropped Nudge in surprise….

And quickly she began plummeting to the ground; with her broken leg and the angle she was falling, there was no way she could open her brown, bruised wings!

"Nudge!" Iggy cried, and dived after her. I cried out and tried to reach her… but I was just too far away….

Iggy – the blind-mutant-chef – waved his arms in-front of him. _How the hell is he supposed to catch her if he can't see her!? _I screeched inwardly.

Seconds from the ground now Iggy flipped impressively through the air, quickly putting himself below Nudge….

Reaching out with scratched hands he caught her – just in time. She landed in his arms with an "OOF!" Letting out a small cry of surprise.

Gracefully Iggy lowered her to the ground, cradling her in his arms, trying to protect her shaking body from the in-coming flyboys. Gratefully she buried her head in his chest… and even though he knew the end was near… Ig smiled down at her.

My arms hurt, my legs hurt – everything hurt! I knew any second I wouldn't be able to go on, and yet every time I was sure I was done… for good… I found I could keep going just a little bit longer… a little bit longer… until I was almost wishing for the end, because it would put a stop to the pointless hope that filled me every time another flyboy met its end.

Death was playing with me, keeping me – and the flock- going as long as possible, just so it could watch as we gave up hope again and again; to be filled with a longing for life so strong it made our chests hurt and our eyes water. It was cruel.

**Life is cruel. **The voice said flatly.

Suddenly I was on the ground; I could hear the screams of the flock around me. My head swam and my vision blurred; I wasn't aware of pain anymore, I was numb, but I could feel the life seeping from my weak, limp body. I couldn't even struggle.

The flyboys were almost giggling now, and one with somehow familiar features, smiled at me cruelly, "Any last words Maximum Ride?" It snarled with contempt.

"Go to hell!" I hissed.

It felt like a thousand tons of weight was pushing down on me; and I thought maybe I should apologise for my sins or…. something………. but then I realised that _I wasn't sorry_; not for a single, damn thing.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think. And the flyboy suddenly leered at me going for my throat.

I gritted my teeth, determined not to cry out. And out of nowhere……

**BOOM!**

Red flashed before my eyes and a searing heat covered me; my eyes burned, my face burned, my body burned. All I could think and feel – the only thing I knew was _fire_! before it all went dark……….

**I know a very helpful review said not to leave it on a cliffie.... but i really had to so... Soz & i promise next chappy will not be a cliffie!!!**

**Okay so REVIEW! Wat did you think? I tried to make Iggy have some kl stuff in this chappy - hope that was gd....**

**Thnx for reading - and keep reading, next chappy up....... soon!**

**Fly On**

**Yours............... (errr, wait for it.... ooooh I know!) Wackily**

**xxxMAX IN DA HOUSExxx**


End file.
